Untitled Kindergarten Ficcie
by Hi no Tori
Summary: My attempt at writing fluffy Daisuke/Ken fic... 'nother strange POV, Chibi-Dai and -Ken... Um... I suck at summaries -.-;;


Heya

Heya! ^^

I've written this a while ago, but I was kinda stuck with the title... I _did_ want to post it all the same, so now it's "Untitled Kindergarten ficcie". It was supposed to be fluffy, but I'm not quite sure it is... 

Title: Untitled Kindergarten Ficcie (Yeah, that's the title... -_-;)

Author: Hi no Tori (E-Mail: [][1]Hinotori@gmx.net)

Rating: G

Pairing: Daiken (? not really)

Archive: Animexx ([www.animexx.de/][2]), FanFiction.net (duh), anywhere else as long as you notify me that you put it up… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or any of its Characters. This is fanfic, which means that the plot of this belongs to me. I don't make money out of it, and I'm using the Charas without Permission. All of this is AU, nothing of this ever happened or is going to happen in the original series.

A/N: I've tried to catch the way Daisuke's pronouncing the words, it might look a little odd, but this is what I think four-year-old Dai would sound like. Dai's and Ken's kindergarten and Jun's and Osamu's school are all in one building. (Kinda like Clamp Gakkuen, y'know?) I don't like Dai's mother a lot, but I decided it would be fun to write something from her POV... I hope you'll enjoy!^^

Thanks to Kelly for Beta-ing! ::hugs:: You rock! And to Kris for suggesting titles (that was great help! Thankies again!)

**~ ~*~ ~**

I look up from my work to have a short glance at the clock. 14:00. It's time I go to pick them up, or we'll be late for the picnic. I promised Toshiko I'd get her kids, too, so I'd better be there on time. They're probably _not_ used to a mother who's always late. Toshiko's perfect, just as they are. She can even persuade an all-day elementary school principal to give four kids half a day of school.

I enter the huge building and decide to get the little ones first. Turn left, corridor, turn right, longer corridor, count doors... 3, 4, 5... 7. "Kindergarten", the sign above it says in big, colourful letters. I'm always surprised again by the silence out here. You don't hear a word before you open the door. I set myself for the noise, then push the door open.

Silence.

Nothing can be heard. I look at my watch. 14:20. I've never been here this early! They're probably still outside in the playgrounds. I walk towards the door that leads to the corridors to the outsides.

"Mooommyyy~y!"

I can't quite suppress a startled gasp as Daisuke throws himself into my arms, shaking violently with tears. What on earth..?

I sit down on a chair, pulling him onto my lap. "Shh... It's all right, Mommy's here..." I rock him on my knees as I try to comfort him. "I'm here, stop crying... Be a good boy... "

"Zey... all of zem... didn't do anyzing... laughed... stupid... never..." He's to upset to get out a proper sentence. Now I'm _really_ worried. What did they do to my dear, cheery Dai-Chan?

"Shh... Calm down, it'll be all right... Calm down... If you don't calm down I wont be able to help you..." He sobs yet again. "I'm sure we'll be able to fix whatever it is... don't be afraid, just tell me, I'm sure we'll solve your problem..." I try to put all of my confidence into those few sentences, and it seems to help. Big brown eyes which are now red from crying look up to me. I'm going to have a word or two with that kindergarten teacher of his. How _dare_ she let this poor little fellow sit in here all by his own and cry his eyes out of his head? Daisuke sniffles and I automatically start searching my pockets for a handkerchief, but to late. He's already wiped his nose on his sleeve. I give a little inner sight; that sweater had been perfectly clean today's morning. Oh well, at least he has finally stopped crying.

"So... Now do you want to tell me why you were so upset?" I ask him, ruffling his spiky reddish hair. He nods, settles into a more comfortable position and starts to talk.

"Miya has been to a wedding of her cousins' at ze weekend and said it was lotsa fun and she wanted to play wedding, but nobody knowed -"

" 'Knew'."

"Huh?" He shoots me a look, then understands. "But nobody _knew_ what a 'wedding' is. Hikari asked Miya and she said zat to marry - zat's what you do at a wedding ", he adds, obviously proud to know something like that, "- means you pwomise someone you really like you'll always stay together and you'll have babies, and you eat gweat food and wear nice clothes. I don't like nice clothes! Zey always get dirty! But... I like pudding. Miya said zere are loads of pudding at weddings!" He sighs at the thought of - probably - chocolate pudding. "Miya asked everyone who he or she wants to marry, and Takeru said "Hikari", and Tsutomu said "Miyako" - Miya went all red at zat! - and Mai said..." 

As he starts to count all kids in his kindergarten class down, I nudge him carefully. Although I'm glad he seems to have forgotten his sorrows, I _really_ need to know why he was so upset! I've never seen him cry like that before, not even when he fell off his bike into a field of nettles!

"Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Yee~es... Mommy?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You won't laugh, will you?"

I smile at this. " 'Course not."

"Pwomise!" He seems _very_ serious, this must be really bad... Or _really_ funny.

"I promise."

He looks like that answer satisfies him and continues.

"Zen Miya asked me who I want to marry, and Takeru had already chosen 'Kari, so I had to zink about someone else, and she had said you marry someone you really like, so... I said I wont to marry Ken - And everybody laughed!" His eyes start to water again, and his lower lip is quivering. I nearly laugh with relief, remembering that I've promised not to just in time.

"Why did zey laugh, mommy?"

So that's it! He's being laughed at by a crowd of other children, and he hates that, and... JUST A SEC! He doesn't understand _why_ they laughed!? So this is going to be _my_ job. Great.

I hug him tightly and think at lightning speed to find _something_ to distract him. "Sooo... Would you like some chocolate ice cream at home?"

His face lights up immediately - and then he shakes his head stubbornly. "Why did zey laugh?"

This _really_ must be bothering him, he's never before said 'No' to anything including the word 'chocolate'! I sigh and lift him a bit to get his weight better on both of my knees.

"WHY?"

He looks almost _exactly_ like Jun used to when she wanted to know an answer at his age, and if he's the same like her at this he wont give up until he gets a satisfying answer. I take a deep breathe and try to explain. "Daisuke... Ken's a _boy_."

He shoots me an almost angry look. "I know zat!"

"Boys marry girls, Dai. Boys can't marry other boys."

He cocks his head to one side and thinks a little. Then a broad smile spreads over his face. "I know somezing! Ken can dress up as a girl... his hair is longer zan mine anyway!"

I sigh again. It's really time his father explains the facts of life to him... That's the deal, I've told Jun, he tells Dai. Well now this is going to be _very_ difficult.

"It's not the matter of your hair's length, Dai-Chan."

He's caught off guard by that. "Is... not?"

"No."

"But I haven't ever seen a _boy_ wiz long hair!"

Did I say 'difficult' a few sec's ago? Cross that out. It's going to be _impossible_.

"Zough... I zink Ken _would_ look pretty wiz long hair..." An almost dreamy look appears on his face. My gosh... He's only four and he's really got a crush! I erase that thought. After all, he's a boy, and so is Ken. And yet... A little voice in a dark, quiet corner of my mind is whispering: "And that coming from someone who's only obsession ever was Shônen Ai -Manga?"

I make a little mental note to talk to his father in the evening and then make the mistake of looking at my watch. 15:20. We've been sitting here for almost an hour! "Dai-Chan? Would you mind to fetch Ken? It'd be great help... I could go and pick up Jun and Osamu! You two wait here for us, OK?"

He jumps off my lap." 'Course I'll do! You help me put my shoes on?"

He is able to do that by his own, but nobody ever can resist those puppy dog eyes. I nod, kneel down and tie the laces of his new, white runners. He hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Zank you, mommy! I'll go and get Ken!" Says so and runs off.

I look after him, smiling. As I turn towards the door, I notice I didn't ask him for Ken's reaction to that suggestion of his. Maybe I will ask him sometime... Later, when he's been told about some certain things by his father.

**~ ~*~ ~**

A/N 2: I really _don't_ like the way people tell children that "everything's gonna be alright", but it kinda fit into the ficcie, so... ^^;;;

You like? You hate? You'll kill me if I ever touch a pen (biro, pencil, keyboard) again? Comments, criticism, flames (which I'll proudly use to make fun of before lighting up the camping fire with them)? Put them into the nice little box ::points:: or e-mail me: [Hinotori@gmx.net][1]

Thanks for reading the story!^^ Have a nice day!

   [1]: mailto:Hinotori@gmx.net
   [2]: http://www.animexx.de/



End file.
